After New Year's Special
by blackravyn
Summary: "Dear Gilbert, Clearly you looked all over the house for me and I wasn't there. Sorry, but Alfred decided to have a New Year's Eve Drinking Party with family today." "Birdie! When did you get back?" "Right Now." "Why are you so dominant!" "You always get to be on top." PrussiaxCanada one-shot (for real this time!) Rated M...cause of butterflies - - for a reason! Yaoi! BoyxBoy


**Disclaimer**: Yup definitely own Hetalia because there are sexy guys and yaoi everywhere -_- well the sexy guys is true, but not the yaoi :( but hey it's a new year! Ya never know ;)

"Hey Birdie! Are you here?" Gilbert walked around from room to room, yelling out the same thing but with no luck. "Where the hell is he? Dammit, it's New Year's Eve! Where the fuck –" He stopped short when he noticed a note in the middle of their shared bed. Hmm…

"_Dear Gilbert,_

_Clearly you looked all over the house for me and I wasn't there. Sorry, but Alfred decided to have a New Year's Eve Drinking Party with family today and since I'm his only family, I was dragged along. I don't know when I'll be back, but hopefully it won't be for long. I love you; I'll try to be home before New Year's Day._

_Mathew_

"Well shit, damn that brat Alfred what the hell am I supposed to do now? Everyone else is off with their boyfriends and Roderich locked his window the smart bastard." He looked down at the note again, his eyes falling on the word drinking. Why does his Birdie have to be the only one that gets to have fun?

***xxXxx***

"Gil! I'm Home!" Mathew unlocked the front door, throwing his jacket and scarf on the floor. Normally he would be responsible and put it up, but the floor looked a bit naked right now. Maybe he shouldn't have gone drinking with Alfred…

Looking around the living room, he didn't see any trace of his albino boyfriend. He could've gone out but it was already three in the morning. He should've been home by now. Mathew walked up the staircase to their shared bedroom, using the banister to make sure he didn't accidentally trip.

Gilbert on the other hand was sulking in his bed, an empty bottle of expensive alcohol on the table beside him. Damn his extremely high tolerance for liquor, it would've been really good to be in a drunken stupor right now. He closed his eyes, trying for the tenth time to fall asleep. He imagined his little Birdie next to him, running his fingers through his wavy blond hair, or feeling his soft full lips press against his cheek as he said good night…wow his imagination must be really awesome! He could practically feel Mathew's lips caressing his cheek.

Unable to take it anymore, Gilbert opened his eyes to dispel the illusion. He looked up into a pair of deep violet eyes. Holy–

"Birdie! What the hell?! When did you get back?"

Mathew didn't know if it was the alcohol enhancing his vision or what, but right now, Gilbert looked totally fuckable. Getting on his knees, he straddled his boyfriend, placing a sweet kiss to his lips before answering.

"Right now." He went back down again for another kiss, this one more passionate than before. Asking for entrance into the other's mouth, he bit his bottom lip softly, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern when it opened. They fought briefly for dominance, Mathew winning for the first time. He explored his boyfriend's mouth, mapping it out and exploring every secret. When he finally pulled up to breath, he noticed Gilbert staring him.

"What?"

"That…um how…What was that?!"

Mathew cocked his head innocently to the side. "What do you mean Gil? It was a kiss."

"I know what a kiss is! I mean why are you so dominant?! Birdie, this is the first time _you_ ever kissed _me_ in the four months we've gone out. Are you okay?"

The Canadian chuckled at his albino's wonder and confusion. "It's good to experiment."

Gilbert was so caught up in the earlier kiss, he failed to recognize the faint scent of alcohol on his boyfriend's breath. But now he knew what had changed his shy little Birdie into the sexy vixen before him. Whatever crap he had with Alfred, he was ready to forgive it all right now if he could get Mathew to act like this.

His attention was pulled back to his boyfriend when he shifted on the bed, moving farther down. "You always get to be on top." He lowered his head to press soft kisses to Gilbert's neck. "I think it's about time I get a turn, don't you think?" He bit a little harder, causing the other's breath to speed up a little. "Right, Gilbert?" He bit him again on the other side of his neck, eliciting a small moan this time. "Mmmm that wasn't very fun. Come on Gil, you can do better than that right?"

_Holy–_ Gilbert couldn't think much more than that as Mathew popped open all the buttons on his shirt in his haste to get it off. He went back down again, making a trail of kisses from the Prussian's neck to one of his nipples. Mathew knew how much Gilbert was sensitive there. He played for a little bit, licking and biting, using his hand to tease the other one until he heard Gilbert start to moan in German.

"Mein Gott, Birdie."

Mathew smiled down at his lover. "You haven't seen anything yet." Somehow, he managed to skillfully unbutton and unzip Gilbert's jeans with his mouth. The sight alone was enough to arouse Gilbert to attention. He pulled off both his jeans and boxers at the same time, throwing them on the floor. Gilbert chuckled. "Someone's a little impatient."

Mathew simply smiled down at him. "You have no idea." With that, he leaned down, kissing the head of his lover's cock. It didn't do much, but it did give the Prussian a small sense of what was to come. Without warning, Mathew took Gilbert into his mouth, encasing half of his cock in his warm mouth.

"Ah! Hnnn…Shit…Mattie don't do that…" He wasn't listening anymore though, focusing on the erect length in front of him. He licked the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit. "Oh fuck fuck fuck…hnggg…Birdie." Gilbert panted and moaned, unable to hold in the sounds. The Canadian encased his length again, bobbing his head up and down to create friction. He pulled out with a slick _pop _sound, blowing cold air over the head. His albino lover wanted more. Reaching down, he pulled his little blonde up and flipped their positions.

"My turn." Gil didn't waste any time, using his strength to rip open the button-up shirt and pull of his jeans. He kept the boxers on, placing his mouth over the forming bulge.

"Gil!" Mathew whined, wanting to feel more than the fabric. Gilbert simply chuckled at his impatience. "Hold on Birdie."

He pulled the boxers down; giving his boyfriend the same treatment he had received. In less than two minutes, he had his blonde lover panting and moaning out his name, writhing on the black sheets. "Gil…please…ah…I can't….oohhh merde!" he finished with a long slow lick up the entire length of his Birdie's member. He parted his legs kneeling in between them, when something on the floor caught his eye. Well this could be fun.

Mathew lay panting on the bed, trying to regain his breath, and wondering what the hell was taking Gilbert so long. What was he–?

"Ah! Ha…hnnn…Giiiil!" He screamed, thrusting his hips upward, trying to get away from the vibrations coming from his hole. It was too much. With one last scream, Mathew came, practically ripping the sheets beneath him.

Gilbert watched his little Birdie, amazed at how fast he came. But he wasn't going to let him off that easy. He hovered over his exhausted lover, leaning down with one hand to kiss him while not crushing him. His other hand trailed down the light body to the vibrator still in him. He pulled it out, hearing a sigh from the body beneath him. Smiling, Gilbert turned up the vibrations, placing it back in Mathew's hole, deeper. The Canadian moaned loudly, into his boyfriend's mouth, bucking his hips. He pulled away, groaning at the heightened sensation.

"Giiiil! Take…ah…mmm…ta-ke it…o-out! Oh fuck! Ah!"

"What? Birdie, I can't hear you. Speak up." Gilbert looked down at the little blond squirming and moaning on the black sheets. He looked so fucking sexy right then.

"Mmm…Gil…I w-want you–ah! Ngh...in me…now! Merde ohh!"

Gilbert's fingertips danced around the toy in his boyfriend. "This?"

"Mmhmm." Mathew's violet eyes locked on the silver haired crimson eyes of his boyfriend. His fingers 'accidentally' slipped, pushing the toy deeper in, spreading the vibrations to the Canadian's prostrate. More moans spilled from his mouth and Gilbert could see lust clouding his little Birdie's violet eyes. "Please…s'il te plait…baise-moi…Gil!"

"Kesese whatever you want Mattie." Whenever his boyfriend spoke French, it always turned Gilbert on, unable to resist the sexy accent. Grabbing the lube from its place in the drawer, Gil coated his member in the substance. He removed the toy, pulling the creamy thighs against his chest and positioning his cock against his boyfriend. "Ready?"

Mathew looked up at him, the need evident on his face. "Hurry…"

Gilbert pushed his hips forward, thrusting in about halfway. He couldn't go any further, not if he didn't want to hurt his lover. It wasn't their first time, but they didn't do it so often that it didn't hurt. He waited until Mathew nodded his head, sliding in the rest of the way. Shit, it felt so tight and so good. Looking down though, he noticed the tears forming in the other's eyes.

"Birdie, are you okay?"

"Yeah…it just…hurts a little." The blonde tried smiling to reassure his lover that he was alright.

Gilbert leaned down kissing away the tears, thinking of a way to make it better for him without moving. That's when he noticed the curl. He'd almost forgotten about that strand of hair. Grinning, Gil reached up with one hand and grasped the blonde stray of hair between his two fingers.

Mathew gasped, his eyes going wide. He pulled on it harder and pleasurable sounds were once again falling out of the Canadian's pouty red lips. Satisfied, Gilbert started to thrust in and out of his blonde boyfriend, keeping the pace slow. At least for a while. After a few minutes though, Mathew started begging and fighting for him to speed up.

"More…hmm…Gil I want more…please…"

Honestly it was getting rather hard to keep up the slow pace when he just wanted to pound in, but he'd be damned if he ever told anyone how little control he had. So he'd like to think that his sudden burst in speed was due to his boyfriend's begging, and not to his loss in skill.

Gilbert pulled back and thrust in quickly, deeper than he had gone before. Mathew shot up, screaming louder than he had before. The silver haired top chuckled under his ragged breathing. "Found it."

Catching the mesmerizing violet orbs again, Gilbert threw his shredded restraints away, angling his hips and hammering into his boyfriend's prostate. He hit it dead on, rapidly bringing his little Birdie to climax again.

"Giiil…I'm gonna…ahh…g-gonna come…ohhh Gil!"

"Me too Birdie…so…close…" Wanting them both to come together, Gilbert reached out and yanked hard on the golden strand of hair on his lover's head. With one last shout, Mathew came, Gilbert coming milliseconds after.

Both men were breathing hard, spent from the event that had just occurred.

"Gott Birdie…whatever your brother Alfred gave you to get you like this…"

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert turned around to face his boyfriend.

"You went drinking with Alfred right? You're drunk! That's the reason why you're so bold, almost as confident as the awesome me!"

Mathew chuckled, so familiar with that line. "I didn't drink that much. I just had a cup of wine and it wore off in five minutes." He burst out laughing at Gilbert's confused face.

"But…you…and the sex…" Blushing, Mathew kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "I told you. I just thought it would be nice to have a change of pace. It's a new year, so why not try new things?"

Gilbert just stared at him for a few more moments before pulling him close. "I love you Birdie. And I hope to greet many more new years with you."

"I love you too Gil."

***xxXxx***

**Mein** **Gott**: _My God_

**S'il** **te** **plait**: _Please_ (Informal)

**Baise**-**moi**: umm I think it's _kiss me_, but also _fuck me_? stupid Google -_-

**Merde**: _shit_

Happy New Year People! Hope it went awesome XD and this is my first time writing anything like this sooo review? Any suggestions of how I could make it better are welcome! So yeah, love PrussiaxCanada, but also PrussiaxAustria and I hope to write a story for them soon…umm forgetting anything…sorry _Never Knew I Needed _is taking so long…yeah that's it! I hope your new year's resolutions work out for you! Love Hetalia! :D

~BlackRavyn


End file.
